Resurrection stone
*''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |latest= |last= }} The Resurrection Stone was one of the Deathly Hallows, and the second to be created by Death in The Tale of the Three Brothers, right after the Elder Wand. According to legend, whoever united it with the Elder Wand and the Cloak of Invisibility would be the Master of Death. It was either created by, or given by Death to, Cadmus Peverell, the second of the Peverell brothers, it had the power to bring people back from the dead, but only as clearly-defined spirits who disappear the moment the Stone is released. On its surface is drawn the symbol of the Deathly Hallows: a circle inscribed in a triangle, down the middle of which ran a line. History Cadmus Peverell Legend has it that Cadmus Peverell, the first owner of the Stone, used the Stone in a desperate attempt to recall from the dead the one he had hoped to marry, who had died unexpectedly. He succeeded, but only in that he managed to bring back a ghost-like form of her that seemed distant and did not truly belong to this world. Driven mad by the knowledge that he could never bring her back fully, he killed himself in order to be with her. Gaunt Family The Resurrection Stone was kept in the Peverell family, passed down for generations, eventually finding its way to the hands of Marvolo Gaunt, a descendant of the Peverells, in the form of a ring. Neither Marvolo nor any of his relatives knew the true nature of the ring or the symbol scratched upon it; Marvolo once claimed that the sign was the coat of arms of the Peverells. In 1925, Marvolo and his son Morfin were arrested and sent to Azkaban for attacking Muggles and resisting arrest; the strain of imprisonment and the subsequent flight of his daughter Merope proved too much for Marvolo, and he died soon after he was released, bequeathing the ring to Morfin. In 1943, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the soon-to-be Dark wizard Lord Voldemort and illegitimate son of Merope, stole the ring from Morfin while in Little Hangleton and murdered his father and grandparents. Morfin never realized that the stone had been stolen from him, his memory having been expertly modified by Riddle convincing him that he had been the one to murder Tom's parents and grandparents; but he regretted the loss of the ring to the end of his days. Horcrux At some point during Tom Riddle's quest for power and immortality, the ring and stone were turned into a Horcrux, a dark object made to contain a fragment of a wizard's soul, by killing his father and paternal grandparents. As was conjectured by Albus Dumbledore, Riddle may not have known the true power and nature of the Stone, otherwise he would not have turned it into a Horcrux so readily; alternatively, Riddle may not have cared about the stone's powers, as he had no desire to bring people back from beyond, and feared death. Whatever the case, Riddle replaced the ring in the Gaunt shack and protected it with powerful enchantments, assured that it would be kept hidden forever he left it there. This was not the case, as in the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore managed to break through the spells, take the ring, and destroy the part of it that contained Riddle's soul; the power of the Stone remained, however, intact. Before he died, Dumbledore hid the Hallow in a Snitch and requested in his will that it be given to Harry Potter. When Harry placed the Snitch near his mouth, a message appeared that said "I open at the close." At first, Harry was unable to work out what this clue meant, and he carried the Snitch inside his mokeskin pouch during the months he searched for Voldemort's Horcruxes. .]] Harry used the Stone only once. After realizing that it was necessary to allow Voldemort to kill him, he finally understood what the words on the Snitch meant. Placing the Snitch near his mouth, he whispered "I am about to die." and the Snitch opened, revealing the Resurrection Stone within. Harry rolled the stone three times in the palm of his hand, bringing back his parents, James and Lily Potter as well as Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin for emotional support before he sacrificed himself to Voldemort. Upon reaching his nemesis' camp in the Forbidden Forest, he dropped the Stone and lost it; when he was in the headmaster's office he said to the portrait of Dumbledore that he had no desire to return and find the Stone. The Stone presumably lies in the Forest to this day, never to be found again. Rowling later revealed that it was pressed into the ground by a centaur's hoof. Myth or fact The Stone was held to be mythical by many wizards, who believed it to be no more than a fairy tale created by the storyteller Beedle the Bard. Indeed, the original mention of the Stone is in one of Beedle's tales, The Tale of the Three Brothers, which relates the adventures of three brothers who outwit Death, receive gifts (the Hallows) from him, and eventually lose their lives to him one way or another. Learned wizards believe that the Deathly Hallows were in fact created by the three highly skilled Peverell brothers, and that Beedle's tale is just fact passed on as legend. Usage To establish a connection with the dead, the Stone must be turned thrice in one's hand, at which the summoned spirits will appear. These spirits are not memories, such as those created by Priori Incantatem, or ghosts, spirits of wizards who have chosen not to pass into the "beyond"; neither are they living people or solid bodies, as no spell or deep magic can totally bring back the dead. Due to the misconception of the Stone's power of bringing back the dead, Gellert Grindelwald thought he could use it to create an army of Inferi, which the stone cannot do (and which Lord Voldemort did without it). Symbology In the Deathly Hallows symbol, the Resurrection Stone is displayed as the cicle that encompasses the line within the triangle. It seems to symbolize life after death, connecting both the living world and that of the departed Known uses attempting to hold his mother's hand (from the Resurrection stone)]] The Stone was used at least once successfully, and once unsuccessfully: when Cadmus Peverell brought back his loved one, and when Harry Potter called back Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' See also *Deathly Hallows *Peverell family es:Piedra de la Resurrección fr:Pierre de Résurrection fi:Elpymyskivi ru:Воскрешающий камень Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Deathly Hallows Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Stones Category:The Tales of Beedle the Bard